yamatofandomcom-20200214-history
Zwordar's Giant Battleship
*Giant Flame Strike Gun x1 *Auxillary cannons x30 | defense = | propulsion = *Wing-mounted engines x10 *Stern engines x4 | chassis = | power = | mass = | length = 12,200 meters (according to the Yamato Fact File size charts) | width = | height = | primeref = }} Zwordar's giant Battleship is Emperor Zwordar's personal command cruiser and the companion craft of the Comet Empire's capital, Gatlantis. Armaments and Technical Specifications At a staggering 12,200 meters, the massive dreadnought was one of the largest and most powerful ships the Yamato ''ever faced in its entire front line career. The dreadnought held the record as the largest warship any EDF ship had ever faced, until the ''Yamato's encounter with Denguil city-ship Uruku ''in 2203. The massive ship carried thirty-three massive Magma (guessing by Gatlantis technological advancement and preferences) Shock cannons as its main armament. These guns were carried in eleven triple-mounted turrets that were as big as the ''Yamato ''herself in comparison. It also had a vast array of auxiliary weapons. When Zwordar himself fired the ship's main weapon at EDF HQ, the entire building was nearly destroyed in a single shot. Another example of this (in an alternate timeline) is that it melted the moon's outer rocky surface in a single shot. For a ship of its size, its steering crew is remarkably small - only one man is needed to steer it, thanks to a small navigation console on the bridge. ITs bridge section is located aft of its arrowhead-shaped bow, the front of which contains ten massive searchlight-like structures, five on either side. The bridge itself is massive, and has a titanic viewscreen for its commanding officer to use. For propulsion, it has ten engines on its two midship-mounted "wings" and another four on its stern. History ''Farewell to Space Battleship Yamato When his capital city, Gatlantis, was destroyed by the efforts of the Yamato's crew, Emperor Zwordar V, the Comet Empire's nihilistic dictator, escaped in a new dreadnought to gain his revenge on the ship. After the massive dreadnought erupted from the ruins of the once-proud artificial comet, Zwodar blasted the Yamato with the dreadnought's super weapon and proceeded to mock the ship's remaining crew on their failure. With the Yamato out of action, Zwordar proceeded to unleash his full wrath on the planet Earth. However, his plans came to an abrupt halt when the Yamato, piloted by Susumu Kodai, with the assistance of the space-goddess Teresa and the spirits of the Yamato's crew - rammed into the hull of the dreadnought, and destroyed it, ending the threat of the Comet Empire on Earth. ''Space Battleship Yamato II'' As his once-mighty empire began to crumble around him, Emperor Zwordar took the chance to escape the massive station's fate in a new, secret, dreadnought. Leaving its companion ship behind, the massive battleship erupted from the flames of Gatlantis, much to the shock of the Yamato's crew. After the massive dreadnought unleashed a full broadside with its main armament on the Yamato, ''almost destroying her. Zwordar then taunted the exausted crew, proclaiming himself the "emperor of space". He then unleashed a devastating weapon on the Earth below, hitting targets across the blue planet with near-pinpoint accuracy. As the world below felt the full wrath of Zwordar, Susumu Kodai and Yuki Mori prepared to stop him by using the ship as a battering ram against the dreadnought. However, Teresa, carrying the recently-revived Daisuke Shima, arrived in front of the two and explained that she was going to destroy the dreadnought herself. Not long after, she instantly appeared in front of the battleship. Slack-jawed and in shock, Zwordar tried to evade her, but she kept up and eliminated the giant ship in a gigantic flash of light. Appearances *Farewell to Space Battleship Yamato'' *''Space Battleship Yamato II'' *''Farewell, Space Battleship Yamato: Warriors of Love '' Trivia *The ship was never formally named in the series; it is identified only as "giant battleship" (巨大戦艦, Kyodai Senkan) in subtitles in the final episode of Space Battleship Yamato II. *In Space Battleship Yamato II, the ship is colored dark purple. In Farewell, ''it is colored jet-black. *Its size was confirmed in the ''Yamato Fact File (an encyclopedia on the Yamato ''universe) size comparison charts.'' Category:Destroyed Category:Spaceships Category:Battleship Category:Flagship